Changes
by mtd4417
Summary: COMPLETE sequel to Girls Night Out. See where everyone is a year after the first story took place. Includes: pregnancy, cursing, talks of divorces, and many more issues. please RR!
1. Suspicion

A/N: hey everyone. here's the sequel to Girls Night Out. most people that reviewed said they wanted it so here it is. please RR!!

disclaimer: i do not own BMW or any characters!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a year since the girl's road trip. Jennifer has moved to Ohio to become a teacher. Jenny moved to Florida with her boyfriend. Brittany moved to Boston, Massachusetts so she could go to college to become a lawyer. Heather and Tessa moved to Pennsylvania and they share a college dorm at their college. Nick and Brittany broke up and he now lives in Michigan. Basically everyone from that night have gone their separate ways except Cory, Shawn, Topanga, Angela, Eric, Jack, and Rachel. Now that everyone is caught up here, let's take a look and see how things are going for everyone.

---------

"Cory! Cory! Where the heck are you!" Topanga yelled for her husband down the hallway.

"I'm right here. What?" Cory asked coming out of their bedroom. He shut the door behind him.

"What are you hiding in their Cory?" Topanga asked furiously.

"What do you mean?" Cory asked confused.

"What do you mean what do I mean? I think you know exactly what I mean!" Topanga screamed.

"Topanga, what is wrong with you?" Cory asked.

"Get out of my way," Topanga ordered as she pushed Cory out from in front of the door and threw the bedroom door open to find everything just as it should be.

"Find anything?" Cory asked.

"Ok. Never mind. Sorry, Cory. But why have you been acting to secretly lately?" Topanga asked.

"What do you mean?" Cory asked.

"Don't start that again!" Topanga shouted.

"Topanga, what exactly did you think you were going to find in that bedroom?" Cory asked his wife.

"You don't want to know," Topanga muttered.

"Topanga, don't you trust me by now? I can't believe you thought I would do something like that!" Cory exclaimed.

"All right, you know what? Stop. We have been fighting way too much here lately. If we don't stop fighting we will have to do something about it," Topanga said.

"Something like what?" Cory asked.

"Well, something like either marriage counseling or............. a divorce," Topanga replied saying the last part quietly.

"A divorce? Topanga, we've been together our whole lives, we can't get a divorce," Cory objected.

"Well, then we had better stop fighting," Topanga said.

"You don't really _want_ a divorce, do you?" Cory asked.

"No, Cory, of course I don't. But we can't go on fighting like this. If it doesn't stop you know we will probably have to," Topanga replied.

"Ok," Cory agreed.

"Now, you think about that while I go to the bathroom," Topanga told him before walking into the bathroom. "Please, please, please," Topanga whispered. In a few seconds it was official, Topanga was two weeks late on her period.

"Topanga, hurry up! You've been in there for like fifteen minutes! We need to talk!" Cory called through the door.

"Ok, I'll be right out," Topanga called back wiping the tears from her eyes. She opened the door and walked into the living room.

"Ok Topanga, I don't want a divorce and you don't want a divorce. I love you too much to get a divorce. So I will do everything in my power to save this marriage," Cory told her.

"Cory, I don't want a divorce. And I have a reason not to get one," Topanga told him.

"What's the reason?" Cory asked curiously.

"I'm two weeks late for my period," Topanga replied.

"You mean?" Cory asked.

"Probably, but I will have to buy a pregnancy test and make sure," Topanga answered.

"Oh, this is perfect! Our first kid saved our relationship!" Cory exclaimed.

"Cory, I don't even know if I'm pregnant yet. But I am pretty sure that I am," Topanga said smiling.

"Good. I can't believe it!" Cory exclaimed excitedly. He jumped up off the couch and went over to Topanga. "Oh, this has got to be the best news ever. Let's go tell Shawn and Angela."

"Cory, why don't we wait and tell people when I'm actually sure that I _am_ pregnant?" Topanga suggested.

"Ok," Cory agreed.

"You know, this has been a strange day. First I think you're cheating on me and we're talking about a divorce, and now we've basically forgotten all about that over a baby that might not even exist," Topanga realized.

"You're right. But I hope it does," Cory said.

"Me too. This will be great. I've always wanted a little girl," Topanga said.

"And I've always wanted a little boy," Cory told her.

"Well, I don't really care anymore as long as it's healthy," Topanga decided.

"Yeah. A healthy little boy," Cory replied. Topanga rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's getting late. I'm going to bed," Topanga said.

"Ok. I'll be in in a minute," Cory told her. He watched her go into the bedroom and close the door. "I'm gonna be a father!" With that, Cory jumped back onto the couch.

"Cory! Don't jump on the couch! It bangs against the wall and leaves marks!" Topanga called out from the bedroom.

"Sorry!" Cory called back. He got up and went into the bedroom to fall asleep next to the woman of his dreams.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry its so short. i know that chapter may not have been very fun to read. and i know that story line is pretty overused, but this will be nothing like the other fics that have Topanga pregnant. i promise that much. well i hope u liked that chapter and will keep reading. please RR!!


	2. Am I?

A/N: wow---i'm actually updating this story--- finally. sorry it took so long. here's the next chapter. please RR!

Lilmissiwriter11: thanx. i could never break up Cory and Topanga--- they're too cute. we'll find out if Topanga's pregnant soon. keep reading

Crazyangel800: glad u like it. here u go

Jnf4ever: thanx. glad u like it. keep reading

Missxsh0rtie: yeah i was planning on writing more--- that was just the first chapter. well, i'm glad u like it, keep reading

DD: thanx. and no offense taken. i read through Girls Night Out again too and i myself found it kinda boring. and that's pretty bad b/c i'm the one that wrote it in the first place. lol. so anyway--- glad u like this one tho

Apollyon: yeah i love BMW. dont worry abt the flames--- hopefully they're over. glad u like it.

Yellowcat909: thanx. we'll find out later!

BestWriter2004: i agree with the next reviewer... why did u c&p my review to your story? whatever...

The Reviewer: i agree with everything u said to her/him whatever--- i never really found out... anyway--- keep reading

The Next Political Dynasty: thanx. glad u like it. keep reading

LiLLee: thanx. yeah--- i just thought it might suit him. well--- keep reading

disclaimer: i do not own BMW or any characters

Topanga uncomfortably tossed and turned in her bed for hours, wrinkling the sheets as she sighed deeply. She could feel the cold sweat beginning to form because of her lack of sleep that night. Looking at her clock, realizing it was only three in the morning, she sighed and rolled her blue eyes desperately, not really wanting to lay here three more hours with no comfort or sleep. Knowing she would not be able to sleep that night, Topanga slowly sat up, careful not to wake Cory who was sleeping peacefully beside her. She glanced at him for a moment, listening to his soft breath. Removing the blankets from her body, Topanga slid her bare feet into her blue soft fuzzy slippers, grabbed her pink robe and headed to their small, freshly painted kitchen. When the two had moved into this apartment in New York, they decided it would only be temporarily. The lack of space in the small home had the biggest impact on this decision. Topanga began to think about what they would do if she really happened to be pregnant as she filled the coffee pot on the stove.

'Obviously we couldn't live here,' she thought to herself. Cory and Topanga had previously discussed that when they had children they would move into an actual house, or at least to a larger apartment.

Deciding to think of something else, Topanga poured herself a glass of black coffee, adding extra sugar as she would need it because of her restless night.

'I think I'll call Angela later on and see if she'll come with me to buy a pregnancy test,' Topanga thought as she sipped the chestnut colored substance. She cringed at the extra sweetness in her coffee and set the glass down on the round coffee table in front of her. Topanga sighed and, abandoning her coffee, ambled from the kitchen into the living room and seated herself lazily on the green couch. Swinging her legs around so they were on the opposite end, she retrieved the remote from the table, covered by magazines, newspapers, business papers, and other junk that they have not gotten around to throwing away yet. Out of sheer boredom, Topanga flipped through the channels absentmindedly for about fifteen minutes before finally ceasing and laying the remote back on the table. Topanga pulled a pillow down under her head and laid back on the couch as she watched her favorite soap opera.

Topanga laid here for hours just watching show after show, not really paying attention to what they were, until she finally felt herself drift off into a peaceful sleep.

When Topanga woke to the sound of birds chirping outside her window, she quickly sat up and gazed at the digital clock on her bedside table. Focusing, she made out the numbers 10:13. Ten thirteen?! That late already?

'How did I get in my bed? I know I went out to the kitchen at around three this morning,' Topanga thought to herself. Looking down she realized she was still in her pink robe and decided that Cory had brought her back to their room before leaving for work that morning. Topanga slowly arose from the queen sized bed and strolled out the doorway into the kitchen. Her coffee cup from last night was still sitting there. Feeling hungry, Topanga snatched a donut from the box on the counter and swallowed a glass of milk before picking up the phone and dialing the number to her best friends Shawn and Angela's house.

__

Ring, ring, ring. Angela stood from the couch in hers and Shawn's living room and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Angela. It's Topanga," replied a voice on the other line.

"Hey girl. What's up?" Angela asked as she rummaged through the piles of paper on the counter of the kitchen, trying to clear it up.

"Well, I was wondering if you would come to the drug store with me today. There's something I need to pick up," Topanga's nervous voice questioned in her ear.

"Sure thing. What is it?" Angela asked as she moved now from the counter to the kitchen table. She took notice of the awkward silence that had come from the other end of the line and stopped suddenly, worried about Topanga. "Topanga?"

"Oh, sorry," Topanga's voice came back. "I need to pick up a pregnancy test." Angela dropped what she was holding.

"What? You think you're pregnant?" she asked anxiously.

"I think I may be, yes," Topanga replied. Angela picked up the different tones in her friend's voice. She could infer that Topanga was indeed excited about bringing another life into the world, but was also quite scared.

"Well, of course I'll come with you. What time?" Angela asked, a smile creeping across her lips.

"Well, let me get dressed and then I'll be over," Topanga suggested.

"Ok. Sounds great," Angela agreed. The two friends hung up shortly afterward and Angela squealed in delight. Her best friend could be having a baby! How exciting!

It seemed like no time at all had passed when Angela heard a knock at her door. Opening it, she saw Topanga standing there, ready to go.

"Hi," Topanga smiled.

"Hello, Topanga!" Angela replied, greeting her friend with a brief hug. "You ready?" Topanga nodded and the two exited Angela's place and made their way down to Topanga's blue convertible.

"So, how did Cory react when you told him you might be pregnant?" Angela asked as Topanga started the engine and began to drive to the drug store.

"Oh, just like any man who was about to become a father. You know, typical," Topanga replied.

"Actually, I don't know. I've, uh, I've never experienced it before," Angela pointed out, smiling. She knew exactly how Cory had reacted. Topanga bared her pearly white teeth in a grin before replying.

"After the shock wore off, he told me he was happy and then jumped on the couch basically," Topanga told her.

"That's it? That's how a guy is supposed to react when his wife's having his child?" Angela asked. Before Topanga could answer, they ha arrived at the store.

"Let's go," Topanga sighed. The two girls walked inside and strolled down the aisles looking for the pregnancy tests.

"Here they are," Angela pointed out when she saw the selection of pregnancy tests on the wall. Topanga examined each brand closely.

"I think I'll go with this one. It's pretty accurate," Topanga decided, making her selection. As Topanga and Angela were heading toward to checkout line, they caught sight of Rachel who hurried over when she saw them.

"Hey girls," Rachel greeted.

"Hi," the two replied simultaneously and tried to hide the test.

"What are you two trying to hide?" Rachel asked curiously, as the two had both put their hands behind their backs and gotten very close together.

"N-nothing," Topanga stuttered.

"Uh huh," Rachel said quietly, not really believing them.

"Well, you know Rach, I would love to stay and chat, but we've got some, er, uh, things we've gotta do. So, see you around," Angela changed the subject. She and Topanga hurried to the register, hiding the pregnancy test from view. After checking out, the two girls drove back to Cory and Topanga's apartment.

"Well, I guess I should probably do this now," Topanga stated, nervousness obvious in her shaky voice.

"You'll be fine, hon. Cory, Shawn, and I will stick by you no matter what," Angela assured her friend, pushing a strand of Topanga's blonde hair out of her eyes and smiling.

"Wish me luck," Topanga sighed. Turning, she made her way into the bathroom to find out the most impacting news in her life.

A/N: so what happens? is she pregnant? what do you think? please RR to find out!


	3. Congratulations

A/N: sorry once again for not updating. i've had a lot going on. i'm gonna try to finish this story today because i have this idea for my next BMW story and it's not leaving me alone. so i'm gonna finish this so i can start my next one. so here ya go. enjoy. please RR!

The Next Political Dynasty: well you will find out very soon. keep reading

Brie: thanx. glad u like it. here ya go

disclaimer: i dont own anything

0-0-0

Topanga closed the bathroom door behind her and took a deep breath before looking down at the pregnancy test lying on the counter.

Outside in the living room, Angela waited impatiently for the news. The bathroom door opening interrupted Angela's pacing and she quickly stopped and stepped forward to her smiling best friend.

"Well?" Angela pressed, already having a feeling she knew the answer. She watched as Topanga's grin grew larger.

"I'm pregnant!" Topanga exclaimed and the two began jumping up and down from excitement like they were still in high school.

"Congratulations, Topanga," Angela said when they had calmed down a bit.

"Thanks," Topanga replied, pushing her blond hair our of her face. "Cory and I have waited so long for a child."

"I know. How are you gonna tell him?" Angela asked seriously.

"Well, he already knows of my suspicion, so it won't be that hard," Topanga explained.

"That's true. So, what do you say we call Rachel and tell her the good news?" Angela suggested. Topanga agreed and the two were out the door on their way to Rachel's apartment.

Rachel sat on the couch of her apartment and sighed. She still couldn't get over how stupid she had been. How could she have turned Jack down like that? He had proposed so beautifully, even compared his love for her to the love Cory had for Topanga, and she had still rejected him. How? Why? Why had she been so stupid? Why? For what reason?

Suddenly, Rachel heard a knock at the door, so she stood from the couch and lazily made her way to the door. Opening it, she saw Topanga and Angela standing there looking extremely excited about something.

"Hey girls," Rachel greeted them, allowing them to enter.

"Hi," Topanga said, still smiling.

"What are you two so happy about?" Rachel asked suspiciously, wondering if it had anything to do with why they had acted so strangely around her at the store.

"Well, you remember earlier today when we ran into you at the store?" Angela began. Rachel nodded slowly.

"Well, I didn't want to tell you what I was buying then because I had no guarantees, but I bought a pregnancy test-" Topanga was interrupted by Rachel's sudden gasp.

"Wait, she hasn't told you the best part yet," Angela smiled.

"I brought it home and... I'm pregnant!" Topanga squealed.

"Oh my God, congratulations Topanga!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly.

"Thanks, Rachel," Topanga said.

"So, have you told Cory yet?" Rachel asked.

"No. But I'm going to when he gets home in an hour," Topanga replied, checking her watch. Topanga and Angela visited with Rachel for about forty-five minutes when Topanga suddenly stood up.

"I'd better go. Cory gets home in fifteen minutes," she told them.

"Want me to go with you?" Angela asked. Topanga looked from Angela to Rachel and back again.

"No. I have to do this by myself," Topanga replied. Rachel nodded her head.

"Good luck," Rachel called as Topanga exited the apartment to tell Cory the news that would surely change his life forever.

0-0-0

A/N: well there you go. hope you liked it and please RR!


	4. Breaking The News

A/N: here's the next chapter. please RR

disclaimer: still dont own anything

0-0-0

"Topanga! Topanga I'm home!" Cory called as he entered his and Topanga's house. Topanga came into the living room and was greeted by Cory with a quick kiss.

"Cory, there's something I need to tell you," Topanga said with a serious voice. Cory looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Ok. What's wrong?" he asked with a concerned voice. Topanga lead him to the couch and they sat down together.

"Nothing's wrong. I have some good news," Topanga finally replied to his question. 'Here it goes,' she thought.

"Well?" Cory pressured her. Topanga looked him straight in the eyes before she opened her mouth to talk again.

"Ok, Cory, ever since we got married, what is the one thing we've always wanted?" Topanga asked.

"That's easy. True love. We've always wanted to know that no matter what happens, we'll always be there for each other. And so far, we've had it," Cory replied. Topanga smiled at her husband's reply.

"Well, there's something else we've been wanting. Do you know what I'm talking about yet?" Topanga asked.

"Is it a puppy?" Cory asked, obviously clueless. Topanga shook her head. "Then, you've lost me."

"Cory," Topanga started. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Fell anything?" Cory shook his head. "Well, you will in a few months. Cory, I'm pregnant."

There was suddenly a loud crash. The two looked behind them and saw Shawn, Eric, and Jack lying on the floor, half way inside the house and halfway still outside.

"I told you to stay away from the doorknob," Jack scolded.

"I'm sorry," Eric pouted.

"Guys, what were you doing listening to our conversation?" Topanga asked, slightly glaring at the three.

"Well, I think a better question is what are you doing not telling us your news?" Shawn asked standing up.

"I was planning on telling you three after telling Cory," Topanga replied, still mad about her invasion of privacy.

"So, you're pregnant, eh, Topanga?" Eric asked as he walked forward. "Atta boy, Cory!"

"Unbelievable. Cory, tell them to get out of here," Topanga turned to her husband. "Cory?" Cory said nothing. He just sat there on the couch, staring at Topanga with his mouth open.

"Cory, are you ok?" Shawn asked, stepping forward slightly. Eric shook Cory's shoulders, and Cory turned his head to look at Topanga.

"Pregnant?" Cory asked, finally saying something. Topanga nodded.

"So?" she asked. Cory stood up and started walking to the door.

"I need some time to think," he said. The other four watched the door close behind him as he left to go who knows where.

"Topanga, I-" Shawn started, but Topanga stood up and ran into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. "I think we need to call Rachel and Angela."

"Definitely," Jack agreed with his brother. As Jack walked over to the phone, Eric sat on the couch and looked from the front door to the bedroom door and wondered if things would ever be the same between them again.

0-0-0

A/N: wow- is Topanga gonna be ok? what about Cory? keep reading to find out! please RR


	5. Comforting A Friend

A/N: here's the next one. please RR

disclaimer: i dont own anything

0-0-0

"I got here as soon as I could," Angela said as she walked into the living room of Cory and Topanga's house. "I can't believe Cory acted that way!"

"None of us can," Jack told her. Angela walked over and stood next to Shawn.

"Is Rachel here yet?" she asked.

"No. We couldn't get a hold of her," Shawn replied. "Topanga's in her room. You can go on in."

Angela nodded her head and headed for the door of Cory and Topanga's bedroom. She knocked and waited for an answer. All was quiet. No answer. She knocked again.

"Topanga? It's Angela. Can I come in?" she called. No answer. Angela opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her. She saw Topanga sitting cross-legged on her bed, in tears, with a box of tissues and walked over to her, sitting next to her.

"Topanga," Angela said, but stopped. She didn't know what to say. She had never been in this situation before.

"He left. I told him and he left. I don't know where he's going or when he's coming back," Topanga choked out. Angela brought her friend into her arms to comfort her.

"Aw, sweetie, he'll be back. He probably just needs time to think it over. I'm sure he didn't mean to make this happen," Angela said softly.

"But still, why would he react that way? He was so happy when I told him I thought I might be. Why isn't he now?" Topanga asked through her tears.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm sure he's still happy, but it just came as a shock to him. To know that he's really gonna be a daddy. Everything will be ok. Don't worry. Cory will be happy when he gets back. You guys will be terrific parents," Angela assured her.

"Thanks Angela. Uh, do you mind? I wanna be alone for a while. You know, to think," Topanga asked.

"Sure. If you wanna talk, I'll be right out here," Angela told her as she got up from the bed and walked back into the living room.

"How is she?" Jack asked when Angela had closed the door and walked back over to the three of them. Angela shook her head.

"She's in tears. She can't understand why he acted like he did and why he's not happy. It's so sad. I can't believe Cory would cause all this. Even if he didn't mean to. I mean, honestly, she is so scared that he won't come back. She doesn't know where he is or anything," Angela told them.

"I think I know where he is," Shawn suddenly said. Everyone looked at him.

"Where?" Angela asked.

"Don't worry about it," Shawn told her as he walked to the door. "I'll be back." The three of them watched as he left the house to find Cory and hopefully bring him back.

0-0-0

A/N: there's another one. please RR!


	6. A Fight Among Friends

A/N: ok- i know i said i would finish it today, but then i realized how long it would probably be, so if i dont finish it today then i promise i will finish it tomorrow. then i'll start my next one. well, not wasting anymore time, here's the next chapter!

disclaimer: i do not own anything

0-0-0

Pregnant? How could Topanga be pregnant? Cory kept wondering this as he swung slightly on the old swings at the park.

'I can't believe this. Yeah, I had a feeling she was pregnant, and I was excited... until I found out it was true,' Cory thought. He just had mixed feelings about the whole thing. Cory was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear someone approaching him... until he looked up.

"Shawn," he greeted.

"Cory," Shawn replied as he took a hold of one of the metal chains of the swing next to Cory. "So, what happened?" Cory was silent for a long time before answering.

"You know something? It's strange, Shawn, real strange," Cory started.

"What is?" Shawn asked confused by Cory's choice of words.

"Life," Cory answered. "It can be exciting, kind, happy, everything you want, and then it can be cruel. Very cruel. You know?" Shawn sat on the swing next to the one his friend was on.

"Yeah. No one knows that better than me, Cor. I know how cruel life can be. But you, you've got a lot of things going for ya. I mean, you have parents who raised you, you have an older brother you've always looked up to and a younger brother who wants to be just like you, you have Morgan, and you have Topanga. Topanga and you have been together since you were two. And now she's pregnant with your child. And you have the money to support that child. So far I see nothing bad," Shawn pointed out. Cory rested his elbows on his knees and folded his hands, looking into the dark night sky. All was quiet.

"It's beautiful. The sky. The night. So peaceful," Cory suddenly said, looking up at the moon.

"Yeah. Yeah it's beautiful, but Cory, that has nothing to do with anything," Shawn told him.

"Look at the stars, Shawn. See that big patch of stars over there to the right? Now see that one over there all alone to the left? That one's me, Shawn. I'm all alone in this world," Cory said.

"No you're not, Cor. All right, man, you have a wife, a family, a job, friends, and soon you're gonna have a kid. What the hell do you mean you're alone?" Shawn asked exasperated.

"I may not be alone physically. But mentally, no one knows what I'm thinking," Cory said.

"Cory, you think you're all alone? Think about Topanga!" Shawn exclaimed. Cory looked at the ground.

"I have been. She's all I ever think about. All I ever will," he said.

"Then why didn't you think about her before you acted the way you did?" Shawn demanded.

"How I act towards my wife is none of your business or concern!" Cory replied sternly.

"Yes it is! God damn it, Cory, the girl's in tears! She's scared you're not coming back! She's scared that you're not happy with her pregnancy and that you don't even want this child anymore. She can't understand why you were so happy when she told you she _thought_ she _might_ be pregnant, but now that she _knows_ she _is_ pregnant, you left her! And ya know what? Neither does anyone else. I don't get it, Angela doesn't get it, Jack doesn't, and Eric doesn't. So why don't you explain to me why you were so fuckin' happy when she first suspected it and now you're not. Tell me so I can tell her and she'll know because obviously you don't plan on saying anything-"

"Stop it! All right just stop! I have reasons for why I left. And you would have left to if you were me!" Cory interrupted, standing up. Shawn stood as well.

"No I wouldn't have. I wouldn't leave Angela if she got pregnant," Shawn replied.

"Oh? So if you came home and Angela goes 'Shawn, I'm pregnant', you would be ok with it?" Cory asked doubtfully.

"Well I wouldn't walk out on her!" Shawn exclaimed. Cory was quiet for a while. He stood there just staring Shawn straight in the eyes.

"Why did you come here Shawn? I know you didn't come here just to yell at me for something that's none of your damn business anyway. So why are you even here?" Cory demanded in a low voice.

"Why am I here? I'm here because when Angela came out and told us three what Topanga had said, she said that Topanga was basically scared you would never come back because you were so mad about this. I didn't come here to yell at you. I came here because of Topanga. Because even though I don't love her like _you're_ supposed to, I still hate to see her the way she is now, and if she wanted you to go back home, then I knew I would come and find you and get you to go back home. But it doesn't look like you love her enough to stay with her and find out wh-"

"Stop it! I've had enough of you and this bullshit you're trying to tell me! Don't you ever, ever question my love for Topanga! Understand? What do you know about love anyway? I'm in love with Topanga! You don't see it though because everyone you've ever loved has left you! Every single person! Except Angela, but that day just hasn't come yet. You are incapable of keeping anyone you love so you're just trying to mess with what me and Topanga have and-" Cory stopped, realizing what he'd just said. "Shawn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah you meant it. And you're right. My parents left me. I didn't know my brother 'til just a few years ago. All my previous girlfriends have left me, or I've left them whichever, and there's a lot more than just that. But you're wrong about Angela. She's not gonna leave because I'm not gonna mess this one up-"

"Shawn would you just listen to me! I didn't mean to say-" But it was too late. Shawn had turned around and was on his way back to Cory and Topanga's place to tell Topanga even more bad news.

0-0-0

A/N: wow- big fight there. what did you think? please RR!


	7. Let's See What Tomorrow Brings

A/N: hey. i am so sorry that i havent updated. i kno i say that a lot but i really am. i already have my next BMW fic posted. it's called Whisper. check it out if you like dramatic angst filled stories. well, here's the next chapter of Changes.

Todderbaby: thanx. glad u like it. keep reading

Ashley: thanx. well, it's not over yet. keep reading

Ashy12: here ya go! enjoy.

Ashleigh: i explained in the first chapter what was up with everyone else. and the story's not finished. keep reading

Lola: thanx. i'm glad u like it so much. keep reading

Loven Hate: well you're not gonna have to wait any longer. keep reading

HilaryAdfan92887: thanx. glad u like it. heres the next chapter. keep reading

disclaimer: i do not own BMW or any characters

0-0-0

Back at Cory and Topanga's house it was complete silence. No one knew what to say or how to handle what was taking place. Suddenly, the front door opened and Shawn walked in with a look on his face no one has ever seen before. It looked like a combination of hurt, hate, confusion, love, and betrayal. It was hard to tell though.

"He's not ready to come back yet," he said. No one replied, but Angela stood and walked over to him, taking his hand in hers. He smiled slightly at her and she laid her head against his chest.

"Why is this happening?" Eric suddenly asked.

"I don't know buddy. I wish I could answer," Jack said. Eric stood from the couch and looked at everyone in the room.

"Everything's falling apart. Nothing is like it used to be. Why? What's happened to us?" he repeated with a desperate tone in his voice. Angela felt a lump rise in her throat as she noticed that Eric was right. Things have changed. Nothing was right anymore.

"You're right, Eric," she agreed. "But it's no one's fault. Things change. It happens."

"Well, it wasn't supposed to happen to us!" he snapped.

"Eric, don't do this," Shawn pleaded.

"Why? You realize it. I can tell by the look you had on your face when you came inside. Where's my brother? You said you'd bring him back. You didn't. You could always make Cory see the truth. You could always make him feel better and come back home. You can't anymore," Eric pointed out. Shawn knew it was true.

"Eric, this isn't his fault. It's no one's fault. Cory will be fine. Everything will be ok," Angela said, trying to convince herself along with the others.

"Well, it's not really looking like it right now, Angela," Shawn noted. Agela sighed, knowing he was right.

"Look, I think we've all had a tough night. Why don't we all just go home and see what things are like tomorrow," Jack suggested. Eric shook his head.

"It won't be any different. And what about Cory? And Topanga?" he exclaimed. Shawn shook his head.

"Eric, there's nothing more we can do. We tried. We jsut have to let them figure it out by themselves," he said.

"They can't! They never have been able to. Shawn, if no one does anything, nothing will ever be right again. Ever," Eric objected.

"I say we just go home and see what tomorrow brings," Jack repeated himself.

"I second that," Angela agreed. Shawn agreed with the other two and Eric saw he was outnumbered.

"Fine," he said, giving in, "we'll go home. See you all tomorrow." The three watched as Eric walked out the door without another word. Soon afterward, Jack left with Shawn and Angela right behind him. As these four people left the house they all shared one common thought. The question of if things will ever be normal again.

0-0-0

A/N: sorry it's so short. i hope everyone liked this chapter. i'll post more soon. but not until i get some reviews. please RR!


	8. Everything's Not Ok

A/N: ok. here's chapter 8. sigh. i just recently realized how long of a story this is going to be. just stay with me, I promise i'll get this finished sometime. well, here's chapter 8.

Courty051292: thanx. glad u like it. here ya go. keep reading!

disclaimer: i do not own BMW or any characters

0-0-0

As Topanga was lying in bed that night thinking of Cory, she suddenly heard the front door creak open. She jumped up, startled by the sound. Who could it be? Was Cory home? Was someone breaking in? What was going on? Topanga quietly got out of bed, stepping into her slippers, and tip toed to the bedroom door. Opening it just enough to peek out, Topanga took a deep breath. She squinted, but saw nothing but blackness. A lump began to rise in her throat as she grabbed a baseball bat from the bedroom closet and opened the door the rest of the way. Feeling along the wall for the light switch, Topanag walked quickly and quietly down the hallway. She finally felt the light switch under her fingers and flipped on the light.

"AH!" Topanga heard a man's voice scream and swung the bat. She felt it hit something, but wasn't sure what. Topanga looked down and gasped at what she saw. Lying on the floor was Cory.

"Cory! I'm so sorry-" Topanga started, but Cory cut her off.

"No, no, Topanga, I'm sorry. I woke you. It's my fault. I'm sorry," he said, standing up. Topanga looked at him questioningly.

"Where have you been this whole time?" she demanded. "I was scared to death. Everyone was here. What happened?"

"I just needed some time to think, Topanga. I'm sorry about how I acted," Cory replied. He took her hand in his and lead her over to the couch. The two sat next to each other and Cory looked her straight in the eyes.

"Cory, do you want this baby?" Topanga asked seriously. Cory looked into her eyes for a moment before answering.

"Of course I do. You know that," he replied.

"Well then why did you run off?" Topanga repeated. Cory looked down slightly.

"Because I was scared," he answered.

"Scared?" Topanga repeated.

"Yeah. I didn't know if I was ready to have a kid, you know? I know we've always said we wanted to have a family, but I guess I was just taken by surprise. And I really don't want to mess up this child's life. Topanga, we'll be responsible for this baby for the next eighteen years of our lives. It just kind of scared me, I guess. I needed some time alone to think. I shouldn't have reacted that way, and I'm sorry," Cory explained. Topanga smiled lovingly at her husband.

"Well, I was scared too, honestly. But, Cory, we can't run away from this. We have nine months before the baby comes. I forgive you, but promise me that if you have anymore insecurities or anything that you will talk to me about it instead of running away from them, ok?" she asked. Cory smiled and nodded.

"Ok," he agreed.

"Good. Now, let's go to bed and tomorrow we can call up Eric, Jack, Rachel, Angela, and Shawn and let them know everything's ok," Topanga suggested, standing up.

"No," Cory said. Topanga looked down at him in shock. "Everything's not ok."

"Cory, what are you talking about?" Topanga asked worriedly, sitting back down.

"Shawn," Cory answered.

"What about him?" Topanga asked. Cory didn't answer. "Cory, you're starting to scare me now. What's wrong?"

"Everything's not ok with him," Cory replied. He looked up at Topanga. "I really screwed this one up."

0-0-0

A/N: I know it was short. so, what's gonna happen with Cory and Shawn? i'll update as soon as i can. hope u liked it. RR!


	9. Despite What Cory Says

A/N: hey. i'm gonna try to update this story more frequently. sigh. this story is gonna be extremely long. alright. well, heres the next chapter.

Courty051292: I meant I want to post the rest of the story soon. It's gonna take a while for me to finish it.

disclaimer: i do not own BMW or any characters

0-0-0

"Are you ok?" Angela asked Shawn suspiciously from the chair in their living room. Shawn looked up at her from the couch.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" he replied, but Angela could tell by his tone that he was lying.

"Shawn, what exactly happened when you went to find Cory?" Angela asked curiously. Shawn thought about whether or not he should go into detail. He didn't want Angela to get mad over it.

"It's nothing, Angela. Really," he said. Angela stood up and walked across the room to the couch and sat beside him, taking his hand in hers.

"Tell me what happened," she said firmly. He looked at her before finally giving in.

"Ok. I asked him why he left and he started saying how no one understands him and shit like that. Then he started talking about the stars and-" Shawn stopped noticing the questioning look on Angela's face. "It's Cory. Think about it. He always compares his life to things like that."

"But you wouldn't be acting this way if that's all that happened," Angela said truthfully, and Shawn knew she was right. "Shawn, what did _he_ say to _you_?" Shawn took a deep breath before answering his wife.

"Just that I should never in my life question his love for Topanga," Shawn started. "He said that I don't understand what he feels for Topanga and never will because I am incapable of loving anyone-"

"What? He said that? Cory? The same Cory who did everything within his power to keep us together told you that you don't love me?" Angela exclaimed. Shawn nodded.

"He also said that the reason I know nothing about it is because everyone I've ever loved has left me," he continued. Shawn stopped talking and looked at Angela. "Except you. But he says that day just hasn't come yet." Angela's mouth fell open and she stared at Shawn in disbelief. How could Cory say that?

"Well, Cory doesn't know what he's talking about," Angela said. She didn't know what to say.

"Yes he does. He's known me forever and he's right. Everyone I have ever loved _has_ left me. It's only a matter of time until you do too," Shawn told her. Angela stared at him. She couldn't believe Shawn was saying this.

"How can you even think that?" she asked.

"Because all through high school I was told I wasn't 'boyfriend material'. Then in college you and me kept breaking up because of me. Every time I would be in a relationship, I would mess it up. It's only a matter of time until I do it again," Shawn replied.

"Shawn, I don't know where you get off thinking that, but it's not true. Our relationship has been perfect for years now. And all of our breakups weren't your fault. A lot of them were mine too," Angela told him.

"But I still screwed up a lot," Shawn said.

"So did I. But I don't worry about you leaving me," Angela told him. "Because I know that you won't. Despite what Cory says, I know that you love me. And I want you to know that I love you, too, more than anything in the world. And I would never leave you." Angela leaned in and the two of them began to kiss passionately.

0-0-0

A/N: i know... not the best ending to a chapter... but i hope u liked it anyway. sorry its so short. this will be a long story, but will short chapters. lol. ok. well i hope you liked it. RR!


	10. Forgiveness And Outbursts

A/N: hey. here's the next chapter. hope ya like it. RR!

Moo: thanx. glad u like it. keep reading!

disclaimer: i do not own Boy Meets World or any characters

0-0-0

The next day, Angela and Shawn were standing outside Cory and Topanga's door. Despite what went on between Shawn and Cory, Shawn and Angela still went back to see if everything was ok. Besides, Eric, Jack, and Rachel would be there too later.

"You sure you wanna go in there?" Angela asked as Shawn lifted his hand to knock on the door. He stopped and turned to face his wife.

"Angela, I know things aren't going too well with me and Cory right now, but we still care about Topanga. She's your best friend. And we should at least see if she's ok," Shawn told her. Angela nodded. Shawn knocked on the door and the two waited a moment until they heard footsteps coming to the door. The door opened to reveal Topanga standing there with a bright smile on her face.

"Angela! Shawn! Hi. Come in," she greeted. Angela and Shawn looked at each other questioningly, wondering why she was so happy before they walked through the door.

"Cory! Shawn and Angela are here!" Topanga called down the hallway.

"Cory came back?" Angela asked before looking over at Shawn.

"Yeah. Last night," Topanga replied. Just then, Cory entered the living room from the hallway and sat on a chair in the room.

"Hey Angela. How ya doin'?" he asked. Angela gave him a small smile. "Shawn. Hi."

"Hey Cor," Shawn replied. Topanga looked from Cory to Shawn before changing the subject.

"Why don't you two sit down," she suggested before walking over to the armchair beside Cory and sitting herself. Shawn and Angela made their way to the couch. There was an awkward silence before anyone spoke.

"So, why are you two here?" Cory asked curiously.

"We came to see how everything was going. You know. Since yesterday," Angela replied.

"Oh. Yeah," Cory muttered and looked down. "Well, I came back and apologized and explained to Topanga what happened."

"There was one thing you didn't explain," Topanga muttered quietly, referring to what happened between Cory and Shawn.

"Not now," Cory said sternly under his breath. Angela looked at Shawn, knowing what Topanga and Cory were talking about.

"You have to say something," Topanga whispered harshly. "It's too awkward and tense in here."

"Ok. Ok," Cory whispered, finally giving in.

"Do you want us to leave so you two can talk or something?" Angela asked. Topanga shook her head.

"No. No. We were just uh..." Cory trailed off. "Shawn... I, uh... look. About last night-"

"No. Forget about it," Shawn interrupted. "It was nothing. Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"Cory, just let it go. I'm fine with it. I know how my life's been going. I'm over it. It's fine with me. Really. It's no big deal," Shawn repeated.

"Yes it is a big deal, Shawn," Cory replied. "And if it's not a big deal, I'll make it a big deal."

"Exactly. You always do. For once, just drop it. Whenever you try to fix something between two people, the problem always gets worse," Shawn told him. "No offense."

"None taken. Topanga tells me the same thing all the time," Cory smiled. "But I am sorry about last night."

"It's all right," Shawn said.

"You got a good girl there, Shawn," Cory told him.

"Yeah," Shawn agreed. "I know." Angela smiled and laid her head on Shawn's shoulder.

"So, what exactly happened between you last night?" Topanga asked.

"Topanga," Angela warned, lifting her head.

"I basically told him that everyone he's ever loved has left him and eventually Angela's gonna wise up and leave his sorry ass too," Cory replied. Topanga's mouth dropped open and she punched his shoulder.

"You said that?" she exclaimed. Cory nodded.

"But it's ok now. He said it himself," Cory said in defense. Topanga crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Shawn, are you really ok?" she asked. Shawn rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Yes," he sighed. "Why does everyone think I can't get over anything? Do you all really think I'm that damn sensitive?"

"No! I was just-"

"Well stop. I'm fine. Everything's ok between me and Cory now. It's ok," Shawn told her. Topanga nodded.

"Anyway, changing the subject..." Cory's voice trailed off again.

"Yeah, good idea-" Topanga started but was interrupted by the doorbell. "I'll be right back." Topanga stood and walked to the door.

"Shawn, calm down baby," Angela whispered. Shawn didn't reply.

"Eric! Jack! Rachel!" Topanga's voice exclaimed from the door. "Come in!" The three came into the living room and the seven of them talked for about an hour or so before Angela finally stood up.

"Well, it's about time to go now. Don't ya think?" she said to Shawn. He stood up and agreed.

"All right. Well see ya later," Topanga said.

"Shawn, everything is all right between us, right?" Cory asked.

"Yeah," Shawn replied. "Yeah Cor." Angela and Shawn walked to the door and left, leaving the other five alone to talk.

0-0-0

A/N: well there ya go. sorry not much happened. i'll update when i can. i'm getting ready to go to the Bahamas. anyway, hope u liked it. please remember to RR!


	11. It's Time

A/N: Hey. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I got back from the Bahamas on July 26th and then my grandma died on July 30th. So we've been getting her apartment cleaned out and everything settled with the lawyer. Really stressful stuff. So I haven't been able to update. Sorry. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy.

Chic: thanx. here ya go. keep reading.

MaggieRox6: here you go.

disclaimer: i do not own anything... anything at all.

0-0-0

The months went by and Topanga began to show more and more. The nursery in the hallway across from Cory and Topanga's room had been finished about a month ago. Cory and Topanga had painted the walls a pale green shade and had put up a border of zoo animals around the top of the wall. Yellow handmade curtains draped the one window on the wall opposite from the door. In the middle of the room sat a wooden finished crib awaiting the baby to be brought home.

Topanga woke one morning at 11:30. The bright rays of sunlight shone through the blinds on her window. She rose from her bed and went into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. The strong aroma of coffee filled the air and Topanga poured herself a cup before taking a seat at the kitchen table to think things over.

Obviously, once the baby was born, she and Cory would still be able to live in the two-bedroom apartment with the child, but once the child gets older, they would have to move. And would they have any more? Topanga had always wanted to live in the country in a farmhouse. She'd always wanted horses and livestock and many kids; at least 3 or 4. She wasn't so sure now though. Of course she was excited about having a baby, but would she really want to go through it 4 times?

Topanga sighed and sipped her coffee. Only time would tell. She rose and walked to the kitchen sink where she sat her cup and filled it with water to prevent the remains sticking to the bottom, making it easier to wash. As she turned around to go to her bedroom to dress, a sudden pain stopped her. All of a sudden, she felt water running down her leg. She stumbled across the floor to the phone and called Angela's number.

"Hello?" Angela answered.

"Angela?" Topanga asked.

"Yeah. Hi Topanga. What's up?" Angela's cheery voice rang over the phone. Topanga clutched her free hand to her stomach.

"Can you take me to the hospital?" she asked.

"Of course. What's wrong?" Angela asked concerned.

"My water just broke."

0-0-0

A/N: I'm so sorry it's so short. I plan to finish this story soon, and I promise the rest of the chapters in this story will be longer. I didn't feel up to making this chapter very long. I stayed home sick from school today and am updating this story. I hope you liked this chapter, despite its shortness. Don't forget to RR!


	12. Baby Time

A/N: sorry it's taken me so long to update this. i think i'll have this chapter and one more then it'll be done. anyway, enjoy!

xxcookie001xx: glad you like it. keep reading

Eva: thanks. keep reading

disclaimer: i do not own boy meets world or any characters

0-0-0

"We need help!" Angela exclaimed, banging her hand fiercely down on top of the receptionist's desk at the hospital.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes large at the sudden outburst.

"My friend's having a baby!" Angela shrieked, causing nearly everybody in the downstairs lobby to look her way.

"Ok. I'll see what I can do," the receptionist replied, turning away from Angela and Topanga. Angela faced Topanga who was sitting on a chair nearby, breathing hard.

"You know you didn't have to let everybody in the hospital know we're here, right?" Topanga snapped when Angela met her eyes. Just then, Topanga was ushered down a hallway to a room where she would wait.

"Are you comfortable enough?" asked one of the doctors.

"About as comfortable as you can expect someone to be who's gonna have a baby any time!" Topanga replied bitterly.

"Well, if there's anything we can do, let us know," a doctor told her.

"Yeah, there is. Get this kid outta me!"

"Topanga!" Angela exclaimed, shocked. The doctors left the room, leaving Angela alone with Topanga.

"Uh, I'm gonna go call Cory," Angela said hesitantly, nervous about leaving her friend, but even more nervous about staying. Topanga nodded and Angela left.

Fifteen minutes later, Cory burst through the door, Eric and Shawn close behind him.

"Where is she? Did she have the baby yet?" Cory shouted when he entered the room. Angela smiled, amused, before replying.

"No, Cory, she's right here," Angela smiled, motioning to her friend, lying on the hospital bed. Cory rushed over to his wife's side.

"I'm sorry I wasn't home when you went into labor, Topanga-" he started, but Topanga interrupted him.

"Yeah, you'd better be. I'm in so much fucking pain right now you'll be lucky if we _ever_ have sex again!" Topanga exclaimed. Angela stifled a laugh and Cory walked back to her, Shawn, and Eric.

"Has she been like this since you brought her here?" he asked. Angela nodded her head.

"Don't worry. Once the baby's here she'll forget all about this pain," Angela assured him. Topanga let out a scream of pain and some doctors rushed through the door.

"How far apart are her contractions?" one of the doctors demanded. After receiving a response, the doctor decided it was time for Topanga to push.

"Alright, honey, I want you to push now," she instructed. "Can you do that for me?" Topanga didn't respond but pushed anyway, wincing at the pain and letting out another yell. Cory crossed the room and allowed Topanga to grab his hand.

"Alright, push again... now," the doctor said. Topanga pushed hard and squeezed Cory's hand even harder, making him close his eyes from pain.

"Come on, I see the head! One more push!" the doctor exclaimed. Topanga pushed as hard as she could, gripping Cory's hand so hard he was sure it would break.

"The head's out!" exclaimed the doctor. "Relax for a moment." Topanga took a deep breath and released Cory's hand.

"Ok," the doctor said, "one or two more big pushes for me and you're done."

"Oh, thank God!" Topanga sighed. She pushed as hard as she could and suddenly felt a feeling of relief as she heard the cry of a baby.

"It's a girl!"

0-0-0

A/N: one more chapter and this story is finished! i'm so happy! lol... i started this in november of 2004 i think. anyway, i hope you liked this chapter. RR!


	13. A Happy Ending

A/N: here's the last chapter! enjoy!

disclaimer: i own nothing you recognize

0-0-0

Topanga sighed with relief and released Cory's hand, smiling. Moments later, her new baby girl, wrapped in a pink blanket, was placed in her arms. Topanga looked down at her child and smiled. Cory looked over his wife's shoulder at their sleeping daughter.

"She's beautiful," Topanga whispered.

"Just like her mother," Cory added. Topanga smiled up at him and Cory leaned down and kissed her forehead. Shawn, Eric, and Angela walked over to stand beside Cory.

"She is beautiful, Topanga," Angela smiled. Topanga didn't say anything, but nodded her head in a 'thank you' manner.

"What are you gonna name her?" Eric asked. Cory and Topanga looked at each other. They hadn't really decided on one specific name. They had talked about it, but hadn't made a definite decision.

"I think you should name her, Topanga," Cory suggested. Topanga nodded her head and thought for a moment. Just then, the baby's eyes flickered open for a moment and closed quickly again.

"Crystal," Topanga declared.

"Crystal?" Cory questioned.

"Yes. When her eyes just opened, they sparkled like crystals. Crystal Marie," Topanga replied.

"Alright. Then Crystal Marie it is," Cory agreed. "I'll call Brittany, Jen, Nick, and everyone else and let them know later on." Topanga agreed quietly.

"You two are gonna make great parents," Angela said.

Cory looked at his wife and daughter and smiled. He was the luckiest man in the world. He and Topanga didn't know what may lie ahead for them, but they were looking forward to the next 18 years of their lives that they would spend raising their daughter; Crystal Marie.  
0-0-0

A/N: the end! hope you liked it. lemme know what you thought. RR and don't forget to check out "Whisper". it's already posted but it's rated M. so, review and tell me what you think.


End file.
